


Sakuras new beginning.

by Olivia_76



Category: Naruto, Sakura haruno - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_76/pseuds/Olivia_76
Summary: What if Haruno Sakura had a mission at the beginning of the series? What if this mission is so important it could change the course of her life as a shinobi? Join sakura as she goes on the most emotionally taxing, physically draining and most importantly life changing event.*warning graphic description of violence and inner sakura, also mature language will be used*
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story and will probably be really crappy with bad writing, sooooo dont expect TOO much out of me. There are so many great storytellers and authors i can only dream of being like in the future, but still i would appreciate it if you read it! And constructive critism is always welcome!

Sakura crossed her fingers tightly, this was it. The moment of truth.

She awoke to the sound of cheerful birds singing outside of her window. The smell of her mothers fresh homemade cooking slowly found its way to Sakura, making her stomach growl slightly. She reached her hands from underneath her blanket and rubbed her eyes gently. Grunting she lifted herself from the safety of her bed and stumbled to the mirror. She studied herself quickly, her delicate pink hair in the most unfashionable way you can think of. Strands stuck out of her head and sakura was sure she could see multiple knots lying comfortably on her head. 

Her bright jade eyes heavy with dark, purple bags which she really didnt appreciate being there. Her eyes ached slightly as she forced them to stay open, rubbing her eyes one last time she decided she should probably put on some clothes that she can wear outside without Ino screaming at her to change. Right now she was wearing a simple grey tank top with her family crest showing proudly on her back, though it didnt mean much, her parents weren't exactly shinobi, though it did bring comfort to her even though she didnt know why. Maybe she likes the thought of a crest belonging to her, even if it wasnt from a ninja clan. Oh and some simple white shorts but they dont matter.

Lazily she dangeled her delicate smooth hands over a cold golden knob as she pulled open her dresser draw, her hands skimming over her faveourite red dress. She got changed, brushed her hair (this did require alot of strength and she ended up with long pink strands stuck inside the hairbrush).

Grabbed her ribbon and tied it just on top of her head.

'Today is the day' she thought to herself, the day where she became a full fledged shinobi.


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sentences with * before and after sentences are inner sakura.

Sakura skips down the road, pink hair swaying softly in the breeze. The sweet smell of Kohona's bakery comforts Sakura, she loved that bakery. It was one her grandparents used to run before they retired, now it belongs to Aunt Katy. Sakuras favourute aunt, always there for her and treats her like her own daughter. It was her graduation today, and as soon as she passed she was heading straight for that bakery. Well that is IF she passed, the thought sent a sickly feeling to Sakura's stomach, she didn't want to consider that possibility.

She passed her ex-best friends house, 'Ino-pig' she thought sourly. There's no way in hell she is ever letting Ino be paired up or even be placed in a team with Sasuke-Kun. She began speeding up, quickly darting past the Yamanaka's flower shop. '*heh, my bakery will always be better than your flower shop ino-pig*' She smirked, she WAS sitting next to Sasuke-Kun today!

"Oh no you don't billboard brow!" 

'*shannaro, stupid pig*' 

" No way are you sitting next to Sasuke-Kun you little brat!"

"oh yeah?" Sakura answered sassily, "I'm pretty sure Sasuke-Kun doesn't want some pig sitting next to him!"

Ino flashed her an unpleasant look and darted for the academy, *Oh no you don't you little-*

Sakura dashed for the academy sprinting at full speed down the road, skillfully dodging the elderly and civilians coming her way, oh hell yeah! I'm definitely going to pass and be put on a team with Sasuke-Kun, she blushed at the thought. Quickly she caught up with Ino who was apologizing to an old lady for bumping into her, Sakura shot her a glare and stuck her tongue out, *sucks to be you!* They both saw the up and coming academy going at almost unrivalled speed, swinging open the doors of the academy dramatically they darted down the hallways ignoring the questionable looks the classified ninja were giving them. Pushing and shoving each other they opened the door to their classroom and shouted "I was first!"

This declaration earned a lot of stares and a slight sigh from Shikamaru who whispered underneath his breath, "what a drag".

"Actually billboard brow, I was 1 toe in front of you!" 

"Oh dream on pig! you wish you could beat me!"

Ino shot her an evil glare, but Sakura was not at all threatened. She gave her a champion smile that just added salt into the wound for Ino. She let out a snort, (which sounded quite like a pig, to her dismay) and went to the sit right next to Sasuke. Though before she could claim her prize of the treasured, beautiful, impeccable seat next to her crush, Naruto jumped right in her face, so close in fact, that if he went only an inch closer their lips would 'connect' (sakura refused to use the word kiss, to describe what happened, it would've been too traumatizing). 

"Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan coming to sit next to me?!" 

sometimes she really wished she could knock this guy out.

A vein suddenly popped up onto her forehead, who does this guy think he is?!

"Of course not I'm here to sit next to Sasuke-Kun idiot!"

She quite rudley pushed him to the side, his hurt expression only lasting for a brief moment before grinning like a maniac again.

"But if you want to sit next to Sasuke-teme that means you have to sit next to me either way because iruka sensei sat me here!" 

He jumped slightly and sakuras vein popped up even larger

"You idiot! Even so, it's not like I'm gonna talk to you!" 

She crossed her arms around her chest protectively as she faced away from naruto, her lips pouting like a child's. 

"Awh that's mean sakura-chan! But still just being near you will be enough!"

He chuckled slightly after that, and instead of being mad at him like normal, she was somewhat...touched. Was he really that excited to sit next to her even if she was going to ignore him the whole time? 

Unkonwingly she directly compared herself to naruto, to be honest, she kind of acts like naruto in the desperate sense of wanting to impress someone so badly. 

*Wait what?! What kind of shit are you thinking outer! Don't be so sappy! He's still annoying!* 

"Hmpf, yeah well...just don't bother me". Sakura said, a lot more calmly than normal. Her vein leaving her forehead. 

"OKAY! Everyone, please settle down, we are here to announce those who passed..." 

Sakura could swear her heart stopped. At that very moment, all she could hear was the repeating banging against her chest. Louder than any unnecessary nervous chatter and yet still quieter than Sakura's own doubts. This was it, the news that would either begin, hinder, or completely end her shinobi career as a whole...


	3. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this it, finally. The day she finds out what kind of mission she'll be going on.

She crossed her fingers, interlocking them tightly. When iruka sensei started calling the names, sakura was dead focused on his mouth movements looking for any tell tale sign for her name to slip out somewhere, she didnt even notice sasuke. Slowly the names of everyone was being called out, 

"Kiba Inizuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame"

"Ino yamanka"  
Screams of triumph sounded from behind her as Ino looked over at Sasuke to see his reaction to her passing, to put it simply he didn't care.

"Shikamaru Nara, Choji...." 

'*Come one come on! Just say my name already!*' inner sakura belowed and sakura was just as nervous.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki,..... And that's it folks your senseis will be joining you shortly for now you can stay here with me." Iruka smiled, happy at his clean and smooth delivery of who passed.

Crack.

Sakuras world crumbled, like the shatter of glass when you throw a rock at it. Her mind began spinning as her face plastered an unwanted, contorted look of confusion and anger at herself. 

She'd spent years in the library, it was like a second home to her. shes memorized every single textbook they were given, she knew every rule to a shinobi, she knew every legendary and notable shinobi. She knew everything. Right? 

She knew she wasn't great at the practical things, they were never her strong suit. But they were still passable? Right? She passed the clone technique with no difficulty or faults so it was perfect? Right? 

She felt like she would cry, so many years of prepping, so many hours stolen from her life. Just so she has to do it again!? Though she wasn't the only one confused, by looks of her classmates they all seemed to be surprised (well, not Sasuke he just seemed bothered about who his sensei was) 

Even ino looked slightly worried. 

Iruka seemed to notice the students expressions and followed his gaze to Sakura, he winced slightly at the heartbroken expression that sagged on her features. The look really didn't suit her. "Hey, Sakura don't worry yeah? You DID pass, we just have something we need to talk to you about. And, it's slightly confidential." He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, his scar gleaming over his tanned face. 

Sakuras head jerked, 'wait... she passed?!' Even Sasuke looked over in Irukas direction when he mentioned 'confidential', though the word didn't register in sakura's mind, she was too busy trying to find out if she passed or not. 

Soon the senseis came trickling in, sakura still confused as ever put her mind to the test. She was the top of her class in the intelligence reports, even beating Shikamaru, but she guessed that was because he struggled to put things on paper. But no matter how hard she tried it just didn't make sense 'you DID pass' kept running through her head, as well as 'confidential', what the hell could be confidential about it if you openly announced that everyone else passed?! 

Suddenly Iruka sensei passed through the door, now only Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for their teacher.

"Hey, Sakura can I talk to you?" Sakura looked up wearily from the spot in her seat, though when she saw Iruka she got up quickly, partly out of respect since he is her superior but she was basically bursting with questions for him. 

"Please follow me Sakura". Naruto and Sasuke looked over at her she silently followed him out of the room. '* AHHHH! Shannaro the only time Sasuke pays us any attention was being dragged off by Iruka sensei*' Inner Sakura loved to complain apparently.

He led her down a corridor, the walls covered in soft yellow-green paint, pictures of shuriken theory and ninjutsu basics covered the walls, Sakura smiled at the familiarity, it was her childhood plane of oblivion. Somewhere where she could explore with no boundaries, she used to let her imagination run wild as she was saved by handsome princes from high up in towers with swooping dragons and whatnot. But she never liked being saved, she wanted to save herself, not rely on someone else, shes a shinobi after all. Well maybe? it was still not addressed after they left the room. 

soon they entered a large office-like room, a dark wood desk sat on the right, a lamp with many documents covered the workspace, the opposite was a chair. Iruka-sensei gestured for her to sit and so she followed his direction to the chair opposite the desk. The room itself was dark, lit by the same identical lamps that were on the desk giving the room a somewhat cosy feeling, it reminded her of the detective's office in a film that she used to watch with her parents. It also smelt of coffee, which was a weird detail. After she sat down her eyes looked expectantly at Iruka, gleaming with worry and anticipation. 

"now Sakura, let me explain why you are here, you see...we have a mission for you."

Wait... what the fuck?

the words came before Sakura could even register anything, "A mission?! I, of course, mean no disrespect Iruka-sensei but really, youcantexpectmetogoonamissioneventhoughIjustgraduated and becauseIdontevenknowifIdidgraduate not to mention evenifididgraduateIdontevenhaveasenseiorteamyetsohowdoI-" she was cut off by Iruka who clamped her mouth shut with his hand, even though he did sakura still went on for a little bit murmuring into his hand before she actually decided to shut up.

"Look Sakura, I know you don't have a team or sensei but this mission is extremely important which only you can complete, and before you bombard me with questions again, the reason why you're going is because of your specific skills."

"My... specific skills?"

he sighed, this was going to take a while. 

"yes, Sakura. You scored the highest in the intelligence report, have a remarkable gift in chakra control and genjutsu. All you need is some training and you'll be an incredible leaf shinobi. Now I have some suggestions, firstly go to the hospital. Your gift in chakra control could make a great medical ninja. But you have to find a way to train yourself or find a sensei that specializes in genjutsu, I would help you but its not really my speciality."

to say Sakura was confused is an understatement, she was beyond that point. Right now she was just absorbing the information and storing it in her brain to process it later. It became a habit after many years in the library where she would have to pause her reading session because she couldn't understand a complicated word and would just sit there for a few minutes figuring out what it means.

"here" he handed her a scroll, a typical mission scroll she saw handed out to proper shinobi. Automatically she took it and said in unison, "what rank is it Iruka sensei?"

once again he sighed, "It's... its an S-Rank." 

Sakura almost dropped the scroll, was he sending her on a suicide mission?!

"That scroll will explain it all, I promise." 

But, shinobi don't make promises... Well, she was pretty sure they didn't.

The guilt in Iruka-sensei eyes tore Sakura apart, what WAS this mission? Sakura began wondering, maybe she doesn't want to know.

She took the scroll, said her thanks (very shakily) and left. Here she was, a genin doing an S-Rank. What has this world come to?


End file.
